The Story of Hinata's Life
by chimerings
Summary: Kejadian-kejadian tak terduga di kehidupan Hinata di Karasuno


Disclaimer: Haikyuu is not mine. If it's mine I would turn Hinata into a girl._.v Anyway please enjoy^^ Maaf jika banyak typo, bahasa gaje dan alurnya kecepetan.

Hinata POV

Ini semua di mulai saat aku di jodohkan dengan seorang lelaki tampan, anak dari seorang pengusaha terkenal di Miyagi (kata ibuku dan pamanku). Aku harus menikahinya bukan karena keinginanku sendiri melainkan itu adalah permintaan terakhir ibuku sebelum meninggal. Sebenarnya ibuku ingin salah satu dari kami – aku atau Natsu untuk menikahinya. Tetapi setelah ibu meninggal, keadaan Natsu juga ikut memburuk. Natsu meninggal dua minggu setelah ibu meninggal. Sekarang tinggal aku sendiri (walaupun aku tinggal bersama sepupuku Nishinoya).

Nishinoya sudah tinggal bersamaku sejak aku berumur 4 tahun (aku memanggilnya Noya-san). Ayah dan ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan dan ibuku mengambilnya sebagai anak. Noya-san adalah orang yang merencanakan segala kebutuhanku saat pernikahanku nanti. Ia adalalah orang yang membantuku untuk memilihkan baju, menyewa tempat, memesan makanan, memilih desain, dan segalanya. Entah kenapa, ia sangat bersemangat dan senang saat mendengar bahwa aku akan menikah. "Pernikahan adalah salah satu momen yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup. Kamu akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang paling hebat di dalam hidupmu," kata Noya–san saat aku bertanya mengapa ia sangat senang.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di sekolah mengikuti pelajaran sejarah yang sangat membosankan. Ah, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang sekolah untuk latihan volleyball dengan Noya-san dan member Karasuno yang lain. Aku ingin mencoba latihan quick model baru bersama Kageyama. Dan dengan bayangan seperti itu aku tertidur di pelajaran sejarah. "KAGEYAMA! HINATA! JANGAN TIDUR DI DALAM KELAS!" dengan suara yang hampir merusak telingaku itu aku terkejut dan bangun. Melihat seisi kelas menertawaiku dan Kageyama, aku hanya meringis malu.

Bel pulang sekolah berdering. Aku segera memasukkan segala buku pelajaran dan alat tulisku di dalam tas lalu berlari keluar kelas menuju ke gym. "Noya-san!" teriakku. "Shoyo! Cepat kesini! Aku punya kabar yang unik bagimu," kata Noya-san sembari melambaikan tangan nya. Dengan rasa penasaran, aku segera berjalan menuju Noya-san. "Kabar apa?" tanyaku penasaran. "Kata paman tunanganmu itu pasti kenalanmu. Aku jadi ikut penasaran siapa tunanganmu itu. Kata paman ini adalah surprise bagi kalian jadi aku tidak di beri tahu," jelas Noya-san. Tentu saja paman tidak memberi tahu Noya-san. Noya-san akan berteriak histeris, menari di lapangan voli ini sambil berteriak-teriak, "Shoyo akan menikah! Tunangan Shoyo adalah (nama yang di sebutkan oleh paman)! Selamat ya, Shoyo!" Dan seluruh tim voli di Karasuno akan melongo dan memberikan tatapan aneh kepadaku. "Oh iya, nanti jam 8 malam kamu di harapkan untuk datang ke restoran untuk bertemu dengan-nya. Jangan khawatir aku sudah memilih baju untukmu. Aku akan mengantarmu nanti," lanjut Noya-san sambil tertawa. Nanti malam?!

Aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi sama sekali saat latihan hari ini. Aku terus memikirkan soal pertemuanku dengan tunanganku nanti. "Shoyo, awas!" teriak Noya-san. Aku menoleh dan bola menuju ke arahku. Aku menutup mataku tidak mau melihat saat saat bola voli mengenai wajahku. DUAKKK! Suara bola voli itu terdengar. Eh? Bolanya tidak mengenaiku? "Oi chibi, punya mata buat lihat bukan buat pajangan," kata Tsukishima yang mengeblok bola yang hampir mengenai diriku. "Aku punya mata buat lihat juga tau! Dasar Tsukishima menyebalkan!" kataku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku ke depan. "Sudah di tolong, ga bilang terima kasih," cibir Tsukishima. "Ngapain bilang terima kasih sama orang seperti kamu," kataku membalas cibiran nya. Tsukishima hanya menatapku dengan tatapan (yang menurutku) menyebalkan lalu kembali ke lapangan voli.

"Hinata," panggil Suga-san. "Iya?" aku menoleh dan menjawab. "Ada apa? Sepertinya kamu tidak konsentrasi hari ini. Ada masalah ya? Kamu bias cerita ke aku kok," kata Suga-san sembari memberi senyumat hangat. "Err… Suga-san, sebenarnya aku di jodohkan. Dan aku akan bertemu dengan tunanganku jam 8 malam nanti," kataku. Suga-san tersenyum dan membelai rambutku, "Selamat ya, Hinata. Aku yakin nanti pasti kamu akan bahagia." "Tetapi tunanganku laki-laki," jawabku. "Tidak apa-apa. Kamu akan bahagia kan asal dia baik," kata Suga-san menjawab kegalauanku. "Tapi kalau orang nya menyebalkan seperti Tsukishima gimana?" tanyaku. "You have to deal with it," sahut Kageyama yang ternyata menguping. "Huh, dasar tukang nguping," kataku membalas sahutan Kageyama.

"Noya-senpai! Bolehkah aku ikut mengantar Hinata nanti sore?" tanya Kageyama. "Tentu saja! Kau juga penasaran kan? Suga-san, apakah kau juga mau ikut?" tanya Noya-san mengajak Suga-san. "Boleh saja. Aku ingin mendadani Hinata juga," jawab Suga-san memberi senyuman. "Ya sudah. Nanti setelah selesai latihan kita langsung menuju rumah Shoyo!" kata Noya-san bersemangat. "Tunggu! Jangan asal memutuskan!" kataku kesal. Yah, tapi Noya-san memberi senyuman yang tidak bisa ku tolak dan pada akhirnya aku hanya mengiyakan saja.

Latihan sudah selesai kami berempat segera berjalan menuju stasiun bis di dekat sekolah. Kami berlari kencang saat bis sudah mendekati stasiun dan segera menaikinya. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di dekat pintu keluar, di sebelah Kageyama. Entah kenapa aku sangat suka duduk di samping Kageyama. Menurutku, duduk di samping Kageyama itu hangat sekali. Sampai terkadang aku bisa tertidur di pundak nya (ini sangat memalukan) dan ia akan memukul pipiku dengan keras untuk membangunkanku sambil memberi tatapan kenapa-kamu-tidur-di-pundakku.

Bis berjalan menuju kearah rumahku dengan tenang. Aku terlelap di bis (dan jatuh lagi ke pundak Kageyama-_- tapi kali ini dia membangunkanku pada saat bis sudah mendekati rumah). "Hinata, oi, Hinata, sudah dekat," kata Kageyama membangunkanku (tumben sekali dia baik). Aku bangun dan terduduk sambil terkantuk-kantuk. "Shoyo, kita berhenti di stasiun berikutnya," kata Noya-san. Aku mengangguk dan melihat kearah Kageyama yang memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit kumengerti. "Aku tidak suka ide kamu di jodohkan," kata Kageyama berbisik padaku. "Aku juga tidak menyukainya. Apalagi, aku tidak tahu di jodohkan dengan siapa," balasku.

Bis berhenti dan kami berempat turun di stasiun bis di dekat rumahku. Kami masih berjalan kurang lebih 500 meter menuju ke rumahku (hari ini aku tidak naik sepeda karena aku terburu-buru dan sepedaku masih terkunci di gudang). Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 500 meter, rumahku mulai terlihat. Terparkir sebuah limousine putih panjang tepat di depan rumahku. Aku segera berlari ke rumah saat melihat mobil itu. Aku menginguk ke dalam limousine tapi tak terlihat apa-apa. "Tuan muda Hinata, tidak ada orang di dalam mobil," kata seorang pria berjas hitam. Aku menengok ke belakang dan meringis lalu berjalan masuk ke rumah. "Shoyo, tangkap!" kata Noya-san melempar kunci padaku. Aku menangkapnya dan membuka pintu rumah.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Noya-san. "Kami permisi," kata Suga-san dan Kageyama. Setelah semua masuk, kami semua langsung menuju ke kamarku untuk memberantaki lemari pakaianku. "Hey, sudah cukup, jangan keluarkan apa-apa lagi. Noya-san tidak akan membereskan nya nanti," kataku. "Heeeeeh, tapi kau harus terlihat cantik di depan tunanganmu," sahut Noya-san. Cantik? Aku laki-laki, idiot. "Suga-san, Kageyama, pssstt." Aku menoleh dan melihat mereka bertiga mengangguk-angguk. "Hinata, maafkan kami ya," kata Suga-san.

Malam ini adalah malam saat aku bertemu secara langsung dengan tunanganku. Yah, aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih karena setelah kita bertemu, tanggal pernikahan akan langsung di tentukan. Pernikahan ini sangat aneh menurutku. Kami sama sama laki laki, kenapa harus menikah? Pernikahan biasa di lakukan oleh perempuan dan laki-laki kan? Tetapi aku hanya diam saja, tidak protes karena ini adalah kemauan ibuku. Noya-san juga sangat senang jadi aku akan diam dan menurut saja. Tunggu, bukan itu masalahnya. Kenapa aku harus memakai gaun perempuan dan memakai rambut wig tambahan? Kenapa aku yang jadi perempuan-nya di sini? Sudahlah.

Aku berjalan memasuki sebuah restoran megah yang bergaya eropa sembari menengok ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan bahwa tunanganku sudah datang. Seorang pelayan datang kepadaku dan menanyaiku lalu mengantarkan aku ke ruangan privat. Ruangan yang memiliki wallpaper berwarna emas itu sangat besar, memiliki perapian yang memberi kesan hangat dan bersofa merah dengan meja ala tea time. Aku menengok kesana kemari untuk melihat tunanganku itu. Entah kenapa aku tidak melihat siapapun di ruangan ini. Mungkin tunanganku itu belum datang ya? "Oi chibi," suara yang sangat familiar memanggilku. "Tsu-Tsukishima?!"


End file.
